Severus Snape and the Golden Phoenix
by Esrelda Snape
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort Harry is left with many questions. How will he react when he discovers that he actually has a blood relative who happens to have a rather interesting relationship with professor Severus Snape. How will his new found knoledge change his life and the lives of the wizarding world forever? Will he truely come to get along with professor Snape?
1. Chapter 1 Return of the Phoenix

_**A/N Please make note I do not own the Harry Potter story. I am like all of you a big fan. I always found myself asking several questions. So I thought I'd write my own stroy that would answer those questions for myself. Please enjoy my story and let me know what you think. All comments are welcome.**_

_**I would also like to tthank Hwyla for pointing out a charactor name error in this chapter. The Error has been corrected . I hope you all enjoy this first chapter may be a little happy in mood but trust me as the story gose on it gets much better.**_

**Chapter 1 Return of the Phoenix**

Harry's eyes fluttered open to the sight of all of his friends and teachers, who were all looking down at him with tears in their eyes. He stood up slowly and he was rushed by Ron and Hermione, who both hugged him tightly. "Harry, you're alive! They screamed.

"Yeah, I'm alive, and Voldemort is finally gone hopefully for good this time. They walked to the middle of the bridge that crossed the deepest part of the black lake. Harry stopped and pulled the Elder wand out of his tattered robes. This wand should be put somewhere no one will find it and use it for evil purposes ever again.

He Snapped the wand in half and threw it into the middle of the black lake, then stood there thinking about where he was going to live now that the Durslys were horribly afraid of him. He continued to stare out into space when something a bought the black lake caught his attention. "Ron, Hernione! What do you think that is?" He said as he pointed towards where he had thrown the pieces of the elder wand.

They looked in the direction that Harry was pointing to see what had gotten Harry's attention. The spot where Harry had thrown the pieces of the wand was boiling hard like a cauldron in the now dead, professor Snape's potions class. Everyone in Hogwarts came running to where the three were standing, and pointed their wands at the place where the water was boiling. Professor McGonagall pushed Harry out of the way and stood between him and the boiling thing, which was now moving slowly toward the bridge.

As they all watched the boiling became fiercer, and got bigger. It seemed like there was something rising out of the bubbling and boiling water. Then all of a sudden there was a blinding light, and when they all opened their eyes they found that the water in the lake was no longer boiling. They all gasped in shock and amazement at the sight before them.

Standing on the now calm surface of the black lake was a beautiful unicorn with a long flowing mane and tail. Its horn looked strangely like the elder wand. They all backed up as the unicorn walked across the water and jumped up onto the bridge to stand in front of them. Somewhere in Harry's mind he heard a soft somewhat familiar voice calling his name.

"Harry Potter, I knew this day would come." Said the voice in his head. Have no fear child for you are my nephew. My little brother was James Potter, your father." Said the voice. A spell has been cast on the amulet around my neck Harry. Only a blood relative can remove the amulet. Please come and remove it. Asked the voice pleadingly.

Harry slowly walked past the others who were still standing there as if all of them were in a trance. The unicorn lowered its head and nuzzled Harry's hand affectionately. He walked around to the unicorns shoulder and unfastened the clasp that held the amulet in place. Then stood back and let the amulet fall to the ground at the unicorn's feet.

Before anyone could move there was another bright flash of light. When they opened their eyes again there was a beautiful woman standing where the unicorn had been. She had extremely pail skin, long flowing white hair which fell to the floor, and soft grey eyes which were filled with kindness, and love for those around her. She wore a white floor length dress with gold trim, and a long white cape with gold trim flowing down from her shoulders

Everyone bowed with respect for the woman who stood before them. Well, everyone except for Harry, who was in shock over the reaction of his teachers and the other students. Hermione tugged at his sleeve and whispered under her breath. "Harry, don't just stand there, bow to the queen before she gets angry."

Before Harry could move the woman put her hand tenderly on his shoulder and smiled at him. Thank you for saving us all Harry. There is no need for a member of my family to ever bow to me. Furthermore I thank you for your respect but you can all stop now. She waited until the people around her where standing at their proper heights, then looked around at the faces looking back at her.

For those of you, who do not know me, please allow me to introduce myself. Said the woman softly. I am the Golden Phoenix, Queen of the wizarding world, Esrelda Oraura Snape. The younger ones in the crowd of people gasped in shock. They couldn't imagine this beautiful woman being married to Professor Severus Snape. The adults in the crowd exchanged knowing glances to one another.

Aside from being your queen, I happen to be Harry Potter's Aunt. She announced. I must beg you all to forgive me for I am the cause of all of your pain and suffering through these years. I can explain everything but first there are several things that I must make right in our world. I promise you that once I have made all right again, you shall all have the whole story. Once Hogwarts has been repaired meet me and the others in the great hall.

They jumped back in horror as queen Esrelda burst into flames and floated up into the air. Before their eyes she transformed herself into a phoenix. Then they shielded their eyes as there was another blinding light which started from the phoenix and radiated outward like ripples on a pond of water. They all watched in amazement as brick by brick Hogwarts began to rebuild its self.

Once the bricks had stopped moving and Hogwarts looked like its normal self again. They all felt a slight tingling sensation as what seemed like rain drops fell from the fiery bird in the sky that they now knew was the most powerful witch in the world. Their wounds healed when they got hit by the drops. Than there robes mended themselves as if they had never been through a battle at all.

When this was finished the golden phoenix disappeared. They all rushed into the great hall and where shocked to discover that all of the witches and wizards who had lost their lives during the time that voldemort had reigned where very much alive and well. Neville Longbottom seeing his parents ran into their arm. They hugged each other with tears of joy streaming down their faces.

As Harry stood among the other students looking around in amazement at all of the faces of the ones that he personally knew who had lost their lives his eyes stopped and rested at the front of the great hall where the teachers and the headmaster usually sat. In the center stood the woman he now knew as his aunt Esrelda, beside her to the left stood a very happy looking professor Severus Snape, with his arm around her tiny waist.

Next to professor Snape, was the headmaster professor Albus Dumbledore On the right side of his aunt stood his parents, Sirius Black, and Alastor "Mad-Ey" Moody. His snowy white owl Hedwig sat perched on his aunt's shoulder. Esrelda gave the owl a gentle pat. Then Hedwig ruffled her feathers and flew to land on Harry's shoulder.

Harry walked up to where they all stood and wrapped his arms around his parents for the first time in his life. Tears flowed from the eyes of all involved. After what seemed like a long time Harry turned to his aunt with a confused look on his face. Aunt Esrelda, how is this possible? They died when I was a baby, and I was there when many of the people in this room where killed.

Professor Dumbledore, you told me that there wasn't a spell in existence that could bring someone back from the dead. How is this all possible? Albus Dumbledore looked toward Queen Esrelda for her approval, than spoke. Yes, Harry I did say that there wasn't a spell that could bring someone back to life. However there is one in our world who can, he said as he gestured toward Esrelda.

Esrelda gazed lovingly into her nephew's eyes before she spoke. I shall explain all in good time, I promise but first there is still some unfinished business that must be attended to. Please make yourselves comfortable, she said as she gestured to the many seats.

Once everyone had taken their seats she sat in the throne behind her. Bring forth the accused ones, she said with a cold look in her grey eyes. At her command the members of the Order of the Phoenix all left the room. James put a hand on Harry's shoulder and told him to stay with his aunt and uncle. When they returned to the room they were accompanied by the witches and wizards who had followed the orders of Lord Voldemort. They all looked very afraid when they were led into the room. Esrelda sat back in her throne and gazed at them through emotionless eyes.

Albus, would you be so kind as to read the charges of the accused, asked Esrelda coolly. Professor Dumbledore stepped up to the podium and opened a scroll that had the charges listed on it. You are all accused of being death eaters. You have murdered many of your own kind. You have murdered many muggles, and exposed the truth about our world to the muggle world. Lastly you are all accused of high treason for turning against your true ruler, her majesty the golden phoenix queen Esrelda. After he read the charges he stepped back and waited for a response.

It was deadly silent in the room, not a word was said for what seemed like a long time. Then Esrelda rose from her throne and looked over the accused offenders. Have none of you anything to say for yourselves? She waited patiently for their reply. There was no reply from the witches and wizards who stood before the queen. She didn't need them to speak, because she already had read their minds.

I am not like Voldemort; I am a forgiving and lenient person. I have seen what is in your hearts, and can tell you that some of you have for one reason or another has found favor in my eyes. If I call your name you may approach, and I will clan's you of the evil that takes control of you even now. If I do not call your name you will be punished for your crimes against muggle and wizard kind. The punishment I can assure you will be most harsh.

Draco Malfoy, please step forward child, said Queen Esrelda softly. You are being spared because you despite the orders of Voldemort refused to kill another living being. You were mean towards your fellow students but you are really not as bad as you seem. It is for this reason that I have chosen to spare your life. Please step forward and raise the sleeve of the arm which has the dark mark on it. Draco swallowed the saliva that collected in his mouth and did as he was told.

Esrelda placed her hand tenderly over the dark mark and closed her eyes. You may feel a bit hot, do not pull away until I release your arm. Queen Esrelda removed her hand after about three minutes. Draco looked at his arm in disbelief when she removed her hand. Go and sit down please your parents will join you soon, said the soft voice of the queen in his head. Draco walked over to a set of empty seats and sat down.

Queen Esrelda then called up Draco's parents together. Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy step forward please. The Malfoy's stepped forward and bowed low. Neither one of them dared to look into the grey eyes of the queen for fear of what she would say to them. Esrelda placed her hands softly on the Malfoy's chins and made them look up at her. Then they both heard the soft voice of the queen in their heads. You are being spared because you Narcissa lied to Voldemort when you told him that my beloved nephew was dead. You kept on believing in me even when it seemed like I would never return. You Lucius are being spared because when you under Voldemort's command put the amulet around my neck whispered to me that you were sorry and that if not for fear of what Voldemort would do to your family you would never have defied me. You also whispered the secret to break the spell that was on the amulet. For that, I thank you.

The Malfoy's rose to their feet and raised the sleeves that hid the dark mark. Esrelda placed her hands on each mark and held them there for a few minutes. When she removed her hands and the Malfoy's saw that the dark marks where gone they bowed again and went to join their son in the two remaining seats.

Lastly Esrelda called Igor Karkaroff and removed the dark mark from his arm as well. Then she turned to the remainder of the death eaters and other followers of Voldemort and her eyes hardened again. The few people that I have cleansed of the dark mark have all proven to me in some way form or fashion that they deserve my leniency. You that remain have done nothing good to warrant my mercy. Therefore you will all face your punishment. Considering that many of you have broken out of Azkaban prison because of the dementor's revolt. I have decided that there is only one way to deal with you.

Queen Esrelda raised her closed fist out in front of her and opened her hand to reveal what looked like a crystal ball. There was a flash of light and the witches, wizards, and other beings that followed Voldemort disappeared, and the crystal ball which was once clear was now black like a piece of onyx stone. Let it be known to all, from this day on, any witch or wizard who breaks our laws and refuses to stay in the confines of Azkaban prison will face the same fate as these traitors. They all watched as the black crystal disappeared just as fast as it had appeared.

Now that the unpleasantness is done and over with it is time for the wizarding world to rejoice.


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations are in order

**Chapter 2 explanations are in order**

Queen Esrelda ran her eyes over the crowded great hall and smiled warmly. This is a truly wonderful day. It is time to celebrate peace in our world. Professor Dumbledore stepped forward, and waved his wand. The tables in the great hall all filled with wonderful foods and drinks for everyone. After everyone had finished eating their meals the tables were cleared and the tables disappeared.

Queen Esrelda cleared her throat and waited as the room became quiet. The time has now come for explanations, she announced. First off let me begin by saying that there is a reason that the wand chooses the wizard. When witches and wizards are born aside from the magical quill writing the name of said witch or wizard down, each and every child born with magical abilities is blessed by a magical creature. Thestrals, veelas, unicorns, dragons, and phoenix's are just some of the creatures known to bless newly born witches and wizards. Once a magical child has been born, it is visited by a magical creature the night after its birth. Whichever creature visits and blesses the new born will determine the type of wand core that will react to that witch or wizard when they become of age.

The reason that Voldemort and Harry could never defeat each other with their own wands is because a phoenix known as Fawkes is the one who donated the phoenix feather which makes up the core of their wands. Voldemort was blessed by Fawkes the phoenix, and Harry was blessed by me in my animagus form. The great hall was silent. Queen Esrelda looked around at the confused looks on the faces of the inhabitance of the great hall.

Harry cleared his throat softly. Umm! Aunt Esrelda I have a question. Esrelda smiled at him warmly. If you have a question to ask me than ask it Harry. I have nothing to hide from anyone. Harry looked at the others in the great hall before he answered. Well we are all a bit curious about something. If the phoenix is your animagus form than why were you in the form of a unicorn? Queen Esrelda smiled sweetly. You see my patronus takes the form a unicorn, and when I was a student here at Hogwarts I developed a way to make my patronus much more powerful. It is because of that technic that I am able to transform into a unicorn when I feel the need to defend against dark forces. Does anyone else have a question that they would like to ask? Hermione raised her hand, and slowly got to her feet. Your Majesty how is it possible that Harry broke the elder wand, and when you were in unicorn form your horn looked like the elder wand?

The elder wand is the only wand that is passed from one witch or wizard to another. It was passed to me by my father when I was of age. The reason that professor Dumbledore had it was because I felt it would be safer to leave it in his care. The reason that Voldemort could never unlock its true power is because he could not adequately tap into my powers, and he could not find me to kill me. The elder wand can only be destroyed by its true master or mistress. The instant that the pieces of the wand were thrown into the lake both pieces touched my back, and returned to its true mistress.

As far as why all of this happened it is because I forgot how powerful I was and let Voldemort use one that I loved against me. Had I not surrendered He would have been killed and I couldn't have bared living without that particular person in my life. I had no idea that the amulet that Lucius Malfoy was forced to place around my neck would drain my powers, or that the only one who would be able to remove it was a blood relative, until after it was done.

The power that Voldemort used against you and the rest of the wizarding world was mine, not his. This is why I am the cause of the suffering that has befallen the wizarding world up to Voldemort's defeat. Does anyone else have any questions they would like answers for? Draco Malfoy raised his hand.

Your Majesty, are we truly forgiven for what we have done? Queen Esrelda smiled serenely. Yes, you are all forgiven. The hour is growing late, and you have all had a hard day. Perhaps it is time to retire for the evening. She arose from the throne and hugged James, Lilly, and Harry each warmly. I am weary. I have not used my powers in such a long time. I will see you all in the morning. We will talk more than if you'd like. As she spoke Severus could see her hands trembling. He rushed forward and caught his wife just as her knees began to buckle. You need rest, my love. There will be plenty of time for catching up once you have had a good night worth of sleep, whispered Severus softly as he carried her to his living quarters. That first night after the battle was filled with dreams of peace and harmony for all involved except for Esrelda, who despite being in her husband's arms once again was plagued by nightmares of Voldemort and the horrible things that he had done with the aid of her powers.


	3. Chapter 3 The kind hearted Slytherin

**Chapter 3 The kind hearted Slytherin**

That first night after the battle was filled with dreams of peace and harmony for all involved except for Esrelda, who despite being in her husband's arms once again was plagued by nightmares of Voldemort and the horrible things that he had done with the aid of her powers. The nightmares were so bad that even the sleeping draft that Severus gave her had no effect. Not wanting to wake Severus from what looked like the best sleep he had gotten in years she got out of bed and slid on severus's slytherin house robe over her nightgown.

Esrelda silently left the bedroom and sat in the sitting room reading one of Severus's many books hoping to fall asleep. Severus woke up around five thirty in the morning and on finding that his wife was not in bed and that his house robe was gone from its usual place, he slid on a pair of black trousers and went in search of her. As he walked into his sitting room he found his wife Esrelda sitting alone watching the fire which burned warmly in the fireplace.

Esrelda, darling, did the sleeping draft I gave you last night not help? He asked as he placed his hand tenderly on her shoulder. Eserlda put her hand over her mouth and yawned softly. No! Sev, I kept having horrible nightmares. Do you want to talk about it he asked as he pulled the other armchair closer to where she was sitting? Esrelda gazed into his black eyes and reached for his hand. Severus please, it's too hard to say what I saw. She shook with fear at the memory of the dream.

She guided his hand to her cheek and closed her eyes. Are you certain that you wish me to use _Legilimency'_ to see into your mind? Asked Severus as he caressed her soft skin. Yes, than take the memory and dispose of it. When Severus used legilimency he saw her dream which was a jumbled collection of the memories of everyone whose mind she had read the other day, and her own memories. When he stopped Esrelda was sleeping with her head hanging to one side. He pulled the memory from a single tear that rolled down her cheek and threw it into the fire where it evaporated into nothing.

He then picked her up and put her back into the bed so she could hopefully get some sleep. Two hours later in the great hall The students, staff, and parents ate their meals and did a lot of catching up. All heads turned as Professor Snape glided in with the beautiful Esrelda on his arm. He pulled out a chair next to his usual spot for her to sit in, then sat next to her and ordered a plate of scrambled eggs with bacon and toast with black coffee.

Esrelda glanced over at his plate and ordered a plate of walnut waffles, with scrambled eggs, bacon, and a cup of hot mint tea. As she cut into her waffle she glanced over to the Gryffindor table where James, Lilly, and Harry were getting to know each other. She leaned closer to Severus so he could hear her over the voices and clattering of silver where. Severus I know you have done many things to protect my nephew despite your dislike for my brother. However I would like it if you would attempt to make friends with them. They are after all your family, and have been so for years. Severus arched an eyebrow and looked up to where Harry was sitting with his parents. Are you really going to make me do this Esrelda? I think it's time for you and James to make amends. Can I think about this for a while love?

It is not open for discussion Severus I am tired of the fighting between the two of you. Severus glared at his wife menacingly with an obvious look of contempt for what she had just said. Esrelda's eyes grew cold as she stared right back at him. Don't give me that look Severus Snape. It's not my fault that the two of you have always fought like a couple of fire breathing dragons. Severus laughed softly and squeezed her hand. If it truly means that much to you my love I will try to get along with your brother. Just make sure that he pays me with the same courtesy.

Later that day Harry and his parents joined his aunt Esrelda and his uncle as they sat in a peaceful spot by the black lake. Severus saw them coming and got up as James approached. James cleared his throat before he spoke. Severus, can we speak in private for a moment? There is something that the two of us need to discuss. The two men waited until Lilly and Harry were seated with Esrelda before they walked a few feet away from them.

I can't figure out why it is that my sister fell in love with you as she did, but that is beside the point. She came and had a talk with me late last night, and it seems that she wants us to make friends with each other. I learned years ago when I was young that my big sister is not someone to argue with. Severus looked passed James to where Esrelda was sitting with Lilly and Harry laughing.

Perhaps you're right James. We both owe her our lives, and I personally do not wish to ever see her angry or hurt over us fighting for ridiculous reasons. After all like she said we are family and have been so for years. The two men shook hands and went back to join the others by the black lake.

So aunt Esrelda how did all of this start? Asked Harry as Professor Snape and his father walked up. Perhaps it is better if your uncle tells you about this Harry. After all he was there just as much as I was. The memories of his that you have already seen are only the half of the story, and I think it would be good for him to get it out in the open.

Severus sighed as he sat down and leaned against the tree next to Esrelda. I still remember the day I met your aunt as if it were yesterday. She was the only ray of light in my otherwise dark and depressing world.

***Flash Back***

September 1st 1971 inside the Hogwarts great hall. Severus waited and watched as his best friend Lilly Evans was sorted into Gryffindor house by the sorting hat. When his name was called he stepped forward and sat on the stool hoping to be sorted into Gryffindor along with his childhood friend. However when the sorting hat was placed upon his head and he heard the words, "Better be Slytherin." His heart dropped in despair.

He joined his fellow slytherins at their table and slumped in his seat. He barely picked at his food during the feast and when the students were led into the slytherin common room and shown to their dorms, he found it hard to sleep and stayed up reading in the common room alone. I must have the most retched luck, he whispered to himself as he read. He jumped as he heard a soft voice from some ware behind him.

What is your name boy? He turned to see a pale skinned girl with long white hair and grey eyes standing in the doorway. He closed his book with a snap fearing that she would report him to the head of the house. Fear not boy I'm not going to report you, as I have nothing to gain from doing so. My name is Severus Snape. I've had enough teasing and bullying for today. I'm going to bed now, he said coldly.

I have no intention of bullying you Severus Snape. I would like to be your friend if you need one. Severus turned back to face the pale skinned girl again. How did you know my name? I pay attention to the names of the first years that get sorted into slytherin. My name is Esrelda Oraura Potter. This is my second year. I only wished to apologize for my little brother's behavior on the Hogwarts express earlier today.

On hearing the beautiful girls last name he clenched his fist. I am sorry Ms. Potter but I do not wish to be friends with anyone related to that fowl guit Potter. He turned on his heal and stomped into the boys dormitory, slamming the door behind him. Esrelda watched as he left the room. She was determined to show him that she was nothing like her brother James.

For the next five years at Hogwarts Esrelda continued to gain his friendship. She never gave up. Being a Slytherin she was always around when he appeared to need comfort or advice. Then one day while Severus actually came to her and asked her to help him study for his O.W.L.'s. They studied for hours and Severus was certain that he would have no problems passing.

It's getting late Severus, you should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be challenging if you don't get your rest. Severus looked over his notes one last time before he looked up into her grey eyes. Esrelda thank you for helping me go over my notes, I'll see you at breakfast. Esrelda stood and moved to go into her dorm when Severus grabbed her hand. You are a true friend Esrelda, thanks for always being here for me. Esrelda smiled sweetly. It's not a problem Severus. I Have potions class with Professor Slughorn early tomorrow. I'm sure you'll do great.

The next day Severus sat through his O.W.L.s, along with Lupin, Sirius, James, and Peter. He was certain that he was going to earn an O in all of his subjects. Later that afternoon, James Potter and Sirius Black snuck up on Severus as he sat under a tree. Before he knew what was going on he found himself stripped of his trousers and dangling from the tree by one leg. His robes were hanging down over his head clearly showing is grey boxers.

Lily Evans ran towards the group of boys shouting. "Let him down James!" James and his friends laughed. So Snively it seems your girlfriend has come to your rescue. Severus was enraged and embarrassed about the whole thing, and yelled back incredulously. I don't need any help from a filthy mud-blood. Lilly ran off crying. After Lilly ran he struggled to get loose from the jinx.

James laughed harder as he watched his victim struggle. Who wants to see him naked? He asked the other students laughing. All of a sudden James was frozen in shock and disbelief. Esrelda stood in front of him with her wand pointed at him. James! Release him at once, she demanded. Oh! Hi sis he said. So you've come to defend your fellow slytherin. Why should I listen to anything you say? He said with a stubborn tone in his voice. Esrelda narrowed her eyes at her little brother.

In case you haven't noticed little brother, I happen to be a school prefect. As such I can and will report you and your delinquent friends to the head of your house and the head master if you disobey me James. James lowered his wand to let Severus drop hard to the ground. Severus braced himself for the hard fall he knew was coming when he herd Esrelda scream out spongify! Severus landed in the softened spot where Esrelda had cast the spell. He got up and jumped up and down as he put his trousers back on.

Your brother is a blast-ended-screwt. I know Severus, she said as she shielded her eyes while he pulled his pants back up. Are you Ok? Yes, but I think I just hurt my best friends feelings. Well than, Severus you're not a heartless fool, are you? Don't just stand there go and apologize to her. Severus ran to Gryffindor tower, hoping to make amends with Lilly.

Lilly spoke to Severus right outside the entrance to the gryffendore common room. She was unimpressed and disappointed with his behavior. Severus you were wrong to call me that horrid name this afternoon. Ever since you started hanging out with those other mean boys in slytherin house you've changed. That and being in slytherin, and your interest in the dark arts. It's almost like your planning on being a dark wizard. Consider our friendship over. I don't want to ever see you again Severus Snape. Leave me alone.

Severus stood their quietly as the portrait of the fat lady swung closed behind his now ex-friend. He then ran down to the Slytherin dormitory and sobbed into his pillow. For the next few weeks he said nothing to any of the other students. Until the last day of school he sat by the black lake alone mulling things over in his head. He thought of everything that had happened since his first day at Hogwarts and about how despite the reputation of the slytherins how nice Esrelda Potter had always been to him.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and looked up into the grey eyes of Esrelda Potter, the very person he was thinking about. You've been in such a foul mood Severus. I was wondering if I could sit with you. He Smiled for the first time in weeks, and scooted over so she would have a place to rest her back. Why are you so nice to me Esrelda? I told you I like you Severus, she said as she sat beside him. I know I'm a year older than you but I still like you. A smile crossed his face as he looked at her smoothing her robes. He looked down at his book as he thought for a moment. Severus, have you ever kissed a girl, she asked. His eyes shot up in shock.

You want to kiss me Esrelda? Only if you want to, Severus, she said as she gazed into his black eyes. I would like to kiss you. I have wanted to kiss you since the first day we met, he said as he leaned closer to her. Furthermore I would like it if you were my girl, then I could kiss you any time I liked. Esrelda laughed as he caressed her cheek with his hand and drew her closer. He breathed in the scent of her perfume and sighed. He had never been this close to her. As they kissed passionately for the first time they had no Idea that they were being spied on by James's friend Peter who had transfigured himself into a rat.

During the end of year feast James glared at Severus who was sitting too close for his personal comfort to his big sister Esrelda. Despite the fact that she was in slytherin house, and therefore considered a rival of gryffendore house. She was still his sister and therefore was off limits to lower class wizards such as Snape. The fact that Peter had witnessed with his own eyes the slimy, unworthy Snively Snape snugging his sister passionately. Just the knowledge was enough to make his blood boil. Sirius, Remus, and Peter whispered to James so that none of the other Gryffindor's could hear their plans. Don't let it bother you James we'll teach that greasy, slimy slytherin snake a good lesson once we get on the Hogwarts express to go home for the summer. That way we have a better chance of not getting expelled. James nodded his agreement, and lifted his cup toward his sister who was now watching him from the slytherin table with a suspicious look in her eyes.

Later on the Hogwarts express Esrelda and Severus sat together in a compartment chatting about what they each had planned for the summer, when all of a sudden James and the marauders came busting in with their wands raised. Esrelda jumped out of her seat and got between Severus and James and his friends. What is the meaning of this James, she asked with anger evident in her voice.

James glared at Severus who was ready to fight. Esrelda you were seen snugging this slimy guit earlier today. Since when is it your decision to decide whom I as you say snog? Since you're our father's first born daughter, Princess, and heir to the throne of the wizarding world. Do you really think our father will allow you to date or marry a half blood snake like Snivlus there? Severus could feel a strange radiating heat coming from Esrelda's body. He looked down to see smoke coming from her clenched fists.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter also saw the smoke whisping out from the fists of James's enraged elder sister and backed off fearing for their lives. Peter's voice quivered as he tried to get James's attention. For your information little brother, his name is not Snivly, or Snivlous. His name is Severus Snape, and if I choose to date or one day marry a half blood wizard than that is my choice. Not fathers or your choice. At least I'm not dating a muggle born witch. Severus saw a glint of flame spark out from her enclosed fists as she spoke.

He had been told stories by others about Esrelda's amazing powers and how she reacted when enraged. Looking around quickly he made a split second decision to step between Esrelda and her brother. He knew she wouldn't hurt him, but as angry as she was now he feared that she would surely roast her brother. James took one step back in shock as he saw his sister's fists both flaming with the power of her anger. Severus jumped and wrapped his arms around Esrelda so she couldn't move her arms. He turned his head toward James and hissed a command. Potter! Leave! Now! I'll try to calm her down.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter ran for cover, and James followed slamming the door behind him. It took almost the entire ride back to London for Severus to feel that Esrelda was calm enough to be with her brother for the trip home. Once the train stopped at Kings Cross Station He gave her one last kiss before he stepped out onto the platform. Remember Esrelda, if you feel the need to do something horrible to your brother send me a message with your owl and I'll meet you somewhere. Esrelda nodded and smiled as he helped her step off of the train.

During the summer Esrelda and James's Parents die defending against Lord Voldemort in the first wizarding war. Esrelda is crowned queen and is forced to continue her final year of education with Madam Maxine who was at that time a Professor teaching at Bouh Battons Academy of Witchcraft. She Made James promise that he would not tease or harass Severus for the rest of the time that they were to spend together at Hogwarts. Although he didn't like the fact that his sister who was now a Queen still was in love with Severus he kept his promise when later on in the school year Sirius tricks Snape into following Lupin through the passage beneath the Whomping Willow. James Potter, realizing that Snape would encounter a full-blown and very dangerous werewolf at the end of the passage, stops Snape from going through, thereby saving his life. As the two teens lay on the ground panting from the escape, James gets up and looks at Severus. You can thank my sister for that, Snape. She loves you and as much as I hate you I will not let you get killed for her sake.

***Flash Back Ends***

Snape breathed in a sigh. So you see Potter much to my disgust, I was indebted to your father because he saved my life. Your aunt and I were married after my graduation from Hogwarts, but I believe she knew that the war started by Voldemort would soon destroy everything we held dear.


	4. Chapter 4 The Sacrifice

**Chapter 4 The Sacrifice**

_**Please note this chapter has a bit of bad language. Not much but I just thought I'd make you aware of it.**_

Esrelda gazed up at the sky seaming to be lost in thought. So, Aunt Esrelda how did you end up stuck in the form of a Unicorn under the black lake? His aunt looked into his eyes and smiled. Well if you truly must know I suppose I will tell you, she said with a sigh.

*Flash Back*

For a few years Severus worked as an apprentice in a potions shop. He had stayed so busy that He didn't get the chance to see Esrelda in person. They sent messages with their owls almost on a weekly basis. Their relationship began to blossom and grow into what James Potter thought was absolutely a disgusting affair. However no matter how hard James tried to break the two apart their relationship just got stronger. The courting went on until Severus had completed his apprentice which took two years.

When the wedding was to take place James sat on the other side of the royal chapel and gave Severus dirty looks. He had promised his sister that he would not hex or jinx her soon to be husband. By this time James had married Lilly Evans, who was the mother of their newborn child whom they named Harry James Potter. Severus Stood at the end of the isle with Lucius Malfoy serving as his best man. He didn't have many friends or other family to attend his wedding. The orchestra began to play and when Severus tried to turn around to see his beautiful bride Lucius forced him to turn back toward the front. You're not supposed to see her until she is at your side, Lucius whispered in Severus's ear.

Esrelda seemed to glide up the isle in her long flowing gown. When she reached the dais where Severus Stood with Lucius and Narcesa Malfoy standing in as best man and maid of honor, she reached for Severus's hand. He turned than to gaze lovingly at the beauty that stood by his side. I've never seen such a wonderous wedding robe he whispered softly into her ear. I've waited for this day for a long time.

They turned to face one another and grasped each other's left wrists with their wands in hand. Esrelda smiled sweetly at Severus. Than the priest began the incantation for the unbreakable vows. Do you Severus Tobias Snape promise to love, honor, and protect your wife and queen for as long as you shall live? I so promise, said Severus as he gazed into Esrelda's grey eyes. Do you your Majesty promise to love, honor, and cherish this wizard until the day you die? I so promise, said Esrelda with a smile on her face.

The priest stepped back and put his wand away. Is there anyone present, who objects to the union of this witch and her chosen wizard, he asked the crowd. James thought about objecting for a slight moment, and then changed his mind after his sisters threatening voice popped into his head warning him not to do so. Well then since there are no objections to this union I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Mr. Snape.

James gagged as he saw Severus pull his elder sister into his arms and kiss her passionately. The reception was held in the back yard of the Potter manner where James and Lilly lived. James figured that it would be more fitting for the small wedding party to meet there instead of at the sprawling castle where He and his sister had grown up. As the party was getting started and the guests had started to enjoy themselves Severus and Esrelda slipped out into the woods behind the potter manner to be alone. They walked away in silence for a while until Esrelda stopped cold in her tracks, her eyes opened in utter terror. Severus moved closer to his wife and tried to get her to speak to him. Esrelda, my love what's wrong?

She looked around and ordered him to take out his wand. We are not alone Severus. We are surrounded by dark wizards. Severus removed his wand from his sleeve and cast the lumos charm. As light flooded the woods where they stood. They were as she said surrounded by dark wizards. The only thing that shocked him was the fact that his only true friend Lucius Malfoy was also there standing behind the dark wizard known to the wizarding world as Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort walked closer to queen Esrelda and her husband. Happy wedding day your majesty, he said silkily as he bowed. What do you want Voldemort, asked Esrelda coolly. I do wish you had considered my marriage proposal my lady, said voldemort as he encircled the two newlyweds. You are a dark wizard who wishes nothing more than to have control of my powers, announced Esrelda calmly. I wouldn't marry you if you were the last wizard on the planet.

Voldemort turned to face her with his wand in hand. You will not join me in world domination than? Never, hissed Esrelda as she stood there defiantly. Well then if you will not join me by choice than I have no choice, he said as he pointed his wand at her and cast the imperious curse. Severus attempted to block the attack on his wife and was restrained by two death eaters.

Unfortunately to Voldemort's shock the curse had no effect on his intended target. What is this? It would appear I have no control over you. Esrelda laughed at Voldemort's obvious distress. You are a fool Voldemort. Do you really think I would be considered the most powerful witch in the wizarding world if the unforgivable curses had any effect on me? I am not easily defeated Voldemort. You will have to try much harder than that if you wish to cause me harm.

Voldemort stroked his chin thoughtfully. Humm! You say the unforgivable curses have no effect on you physically, my queen. That may be true. I may not be able to harm you physically but I can cause you great mental and emotional pain by causing pain to the one you love, he said as he pointed his wand at Severus. Severus could feel a drop of sweat hanging from the bottom of his chin. As Voldemort cast the Cruciatus Curse, he heard his wife scream out Expecto Patronam. His insides seemed like they were literally on fire. He screamed in pain as Voldemort laughed wickedly.

All of a sudden his pain stopped, and he could hear his wife's voice calling his name. Severus get up! I will not allow him to harm you, she said. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see that standing between Voldemort and himself was a beautiful unicorn with long flowing main and tail. The unicorn was taking the full blast of the Cruciatus Curse in his place. He searched wildly for his wife not quite realizing that it was she who was standing between him and the now infuriated Voldemort.

How is this possible screeched Voldemort at the top of his lungs as he jumped up and down in rage. Damn you Queen Esrelda! Do you really think you can protect your mate that way? The unicorn's horn which looked like the elder wand started to glow as the unicorn lowered her head to attack. All of a sudden there was a green flash behind the unicorn. She herd Severus behind her struggling against the two death eaters who had yet again gotten ahold of him. She looked back to see a third death eater pointing his wand at Severus's throght.

I would think about this very carefully if I were you my lady cooed Voldemort softly. You know while the killing curse may not work on you, I am quite certain that it will work on your husband, Voldemort said as he narrowed his red eyes at the unicorn. Esrelda! Don't give in to that dark bastard, screamed Severus. The unicorn's eyes were large and her sleek muscles quivered. Surrender your powers to me Queen Esrelda, or your beloved husband will die tonight, said Voldemort as he walked up to Severus with an evil smile spreading across his face.

NO! YOU MUST NOT GIVE IN TO HIM! Screamed Severus with tears rolling down his cheek. Severus herd Esrelda's voice in his head. Forgive me my love. This is the only way, came the voice as the unicorn dropped her head and turned to face Voldemort. So I take it you have chosen to surrender your powers to me, asked Voldemort softly. Than Voldemort herd Queen Esrelda's voice in his head. Yes I will surrender my powers, but you must promise me you will release him. Voldemort bowed to the unicorn and said, You have my word my lady as long as I have your powers, your husband will not be harmed.

He motioned to Lucius Malfoy, who walked forward slowly carrying a strange looking amulet in his hands. Place the amulet around her neck Malfoy, ordered the Dark Lord. Lucius walked up to the unicorn and whispered in her ear as he reached around her neck to secure the clasp of the amulet. Forgive me my queen. If I refuse him, he will kill my family. The amulet can only be removed by a blood relative, he whispered as he stepped away from the unicorn. Once the Amulet was around her neck she stood there for a moment and glared at the Dark Lord. I will keep my promise your majesty, though you may find that you will have to stay in your present form. The amulet around your neck not only stops you from transforming back into your human form, but it also will give me constant access to your amazing powers. Oh, and by the way Mr. Snape I may consider turning her back into a human if you agree to join my death eaters.

On hearing this; the Unicorn reared onto her hind legs, neighing shrilly. She charged the Dark Lord and his death eaters, who all scattered in fear. Voldemort flew to the safety of a thick tree branch laughing. She then turned her hindquarters towards the two death eaters who were still holding Severus and kicked out with both hind legs, hitting both of them in the heads killing them instantly. Then she turned on the one holding his wand at Severus's throght, who was now frozen with fear. She kicked out at him with her front hooves and knocked the wand out of his hand, breaking his wrist in the process.

Severus ran to the unicorn's side and jumped onto her back. Hold on as tightly as you can Severus, came her voice. Severus dug his hands deeply into her main, and held on for dear life. She reared and took off faster than anyone knew was possible. Severus could hardly see or breathe as the unicorn moved faster and faster. The landscape rushed by in a dark and blurry jumble of country side, trees, and cityscapes. When Severus thought he'd not be able to hang on or stay conshess the landscape began to slow and take familiar form.

He gasped in shock as the unicorn came to a sudden stop. He sat on her back for a while until his head stopped spinning. Then he slid off of her back and looked around to see where she had taken them. Esrelda why are we at Hogwarts? Why did you surrender to the Dark Lord, he yelled at the top of his lungs. The unicorn's ears sagged to the side, then she lowered her head to the ground, turned and slowly walked away from him. He herd her soft voice barely above a whisper somewhere in his mind. Sniff sniff, Severus I know I could have beaten them all, but the thought of losing you was more than I could stand. Forgive me Severus. I love you too much to lose you now.

Severus watched as she slowly walked toward the castle. Esrelda, wait he called out as he ran after her. She stopped, but didn't turn or look up at him. Severus sunk down to his knees in front of the unicorn and wiped the tears from her eyes before wrapping his arms around her head. Don't cry Esrelda, he whispered as he kissed her soft nose. I was wrong to yell at you. If I had half your power it would have been the other way around.

He stood back up and looked at the amulet around her neck. Esrelda I'm going to get this cursed amulet off of you, he said as he reached out to touch the amulet. Esrelda tried to warn him of the danger but before she could get a word out he was sent flying through the air to land against the trunk of a tree. Esrelda raised her head and pricked her ears as she listened to see if Severus was still breathing. She walked over to him and nuzzled his face until he woke back up. Severus moaned as he looked up into esrelda's flared and quivering nostrils.

Esrelda, I never thought I'd ever see up your nose, he said with a soft laugh. She flattened her ears and tossed her head defiantly. If you didn't want to see my bogies than I advise you not to attempt that again. We are going to need Professor Dumbledore's help Severus. The Dark Lord will be searching for my wand. We have to keep it from him at all cost.

Severus got off of the ground and they walked to the castle together. Once they reached the front doors of the castle Esrelda stopped and nudged Severus up the steps with her nose. I'm afraid I won't fit inside Dumbledore's office. You go and find him, and I'll wait out here for the two of you to return. I won't be long Esrelda. I'm certain Professor Dumbledore will be able to help you. Severus ran inside and into the closest flue that he could find, grabbed a handful of flue powder, and transported himself directly to headmaster Dumbledore's office.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk reading when Severus came through his flue. Severus unless I am mistaken this is your wedding night. Should you not be in the arms of your lovely new wife? Headmaster, please come quickly. We were attacked by the Dark Lord and he cursed Esrelda with a magical amulet that I can't remove from her neck. She said that you have to take her wand so it will be safe from Voldemort. The headmaster arose from his seat and looked deeply into Severus's eyes. He saw how Esrelda had sacrificed herself to protect the wizard who was now her husband.

Your wife is very brave. Let us go and I will see what she wishes me to do for her. They both used the flue to get back down to the ground floor and went to meet with Esrelda who was still standing outside. Dumbledore approached the unicorn and walked around her to get a better look at the amulet around her neck. I am afraid there's nothing I can do to remove the amulet, your majesty. The only thing I can do is protect you and your wand. Esrelda lowered her head so that her horn rested in the headmaster's hands.

As you may know, my sister-in-law has had her child. I have seen the future before I made my choice. Promise me you'll do everything in your power to protect Severus and my nephew. Dumbledore grasped her horn with both hands and whispered I promise you, my queen I will protect them. Then there was a flash of light as he gently and slowly pulled the horn away. Severus fainted as he witnessed his wife turn into stone.

Professor Dumbledore used the wingardium Leviosa charm to levitate the now frozen queen into the center of the black lake. He then went to the lake and dunked his head beneath the cool dark water. The queen of the mermaids came to him and spoke to him. Why Headmaster Dumbledore, have you placed the horse Statue into the center of my domain? The horse is in actuality The Golden Phoenix. She needs our protection from the Dark Lord. Would you and your citizens please keep her safe until the day comes when her wand is returned to her? The mermaid queen agreed, and he took his head out of the lake and cast a drying charm on himself.

*End Flash Back*

I'm afraid that that is all I can tell you about how this started. You see it was a sacrifice of love, Harry.


	5. Chapter 5 Unavoidable Fate

Severus frowned and placed his hand over where the dark mark used to be on his forearm. Are you alright, Severus asked Esrelda noticing his frown. What were you thinking about darling, she asked as she placed her hand over his. Couldn't you just read my mind or use Legilimency on me, asked Severus apprehensively. No Severus, It is better for you if you get things out into the open. Your body is free from Voldemort's grasp, however your sole is held captive by the memories. You must allow yourself to heal.

If you truly think it will do me some good Esrelda then I will not argue with you. After I saw you turn to stone, when Professor Dumbledore took your wand I fainted, he began.

*Flash back*

Severus awoke on a bed in the hospital wing. He blinked back hot tears as he remembered the sight of his wife turning into a stone horse. Severus it's about time you woke up, came the voice of the headmaster. Where is my wife, asked Severus with his voice cracking. She is under the protection of the mermaid queen and the inhabitances of the black lake. She will be safe there, Severus. As for her wand I will keep it with me. Voldemort would never have the nerve to attempt to take it from me.

Severus, I know it's going to be hard for you to be away from her, so I thought that perhaps you'd consider taking a job here at Hogwarts. Severus sat up and looked at the headmaster. I would do anything to remain closer to her. She is my life, my reason for living. What job would you have me do, headmaster? Professor Slughorn has retired from the post of potions instructor, and head of slytherin house. You can stay closer to Esrelda if you agree to take those positions.

Esrelda asked that we protect not only you, but her nephew Harry Potter. Severus's jaw dropped in shock. Why would I protect the child of the one who enjoyed tormenting me on a daily basis, asked Severus as the two men walked down into the dungeons. Professor Dumbledore opened the door which led into the personal living quarters that would soon belong to Severus Snape, walked through to the bedroom and pointed to the window which looked out into the depths of the black lake. You will do this because she wants you to do so, he said calmly as he pointed to the window. Severus walked to the window and glanced out.

As he gazed through the window he could see the giant squid that lived in the black lake was twisting its tenticools around the motionless statue which he knew was his wife. The squid seemed to be protecting Esrelda as if she were a precious jewel. It made him feel better knowing that she was safe, and that he could see her from his new living quarters anytime that he wanted. He closed his eyes and tried to see if he could still hear her thoughts.

He was shocked to find that he could still hear her voice. Severus, I am here for you my love. Please I beg you, trust professor Dumbledore. Whatever he asks you to do, know that it will end good. Harry Potter is our only hope! I know that he will one day save us all. Severus lowered his head and let the tears flow freely. I give you my word, Esrelda, I will protect him. He then turned to face the headmaster, and wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve.

Headmaster, there is something you should know about. The Dark Lord Voldemort has propositioned me to join his death eaters. I think he may kill me if I refuse. How should I handle this, asked Severus with a serious look on his pale face. Albus stroked his long white beard thoughtfully. This matter is most serious, Severus. The Dark Lord is not known for letting a person live very long if they refuse to do his bidding. Perhaps you should try to get some sleep. I need some time to think on this matter. I will send for you once I have formulated a suitable plan of action.

The next morning Severus awoke just as the sunlight started shining through the depths of the black lake, which made the round window glow with the shadows of various creatures. He got out of bed and walked over to the underwater window to gaze out at his wife. As he approached the window he saw the giant squid still was wrapped around the horse like statue which was his wife. The squid's tentacles seemed to be caressing the statue lovingly. Severus closed his eyes and imagined that the tentacles were his hands, and that she was in his grasp in her human form.

He stood in front of the window letting his imagination grow more and more erotic in nature. He and his wife didn't even get to enjoy their wedding night. His wild daydreaming was interrupted by Esrelda's voice in his head. Severus, darling, you have an extremely dirty mind. I certainly hope that when I am returned to my normal human form that you can control yourself. Severus smiled wickedly to himself as he thought his answer to his wife. It wouldn't be so bad if that damned squid would not caress you as he is doing now. Quite frankly I feel very aroused just watching that squid. I wish I were that squid right now. Esrelda's soft giggle echoed in his head. You should get dressed, Severus, go eat some breakfast, and talk with professor Dumbledore. I believe he has found a plan of action regarding Voldemort.

Severus took a cold shower, used a teeth cleansing potion , and then got dressed before leaving the dungeons. He went up to the great hall and took a seat at the table usually occupied by the members of slytherin house. He looked around to see where the empty plate which his morning meal would appear on was sitting, when he noticed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore waving him toward the staff table. Severus got to his feet and walked over to take the seat next to Dumbledore.

I see you forgot that you are now a member of our staff, said Albus with a large smile on his face. The two wizards ate their breakfast in silence, then walked together up to the headmaster's office. Severus I know this is not going to be the easiest thing for you to do, however I am afraid that we have no other choice. Lord Voldemort is known for killing those witches and wizards whom refuse to join him.

Our only choice is for you to join the ranks of the dark lord as a spy for our side. Make him trust you. Do whatever you must to stay close to the dark lord. Once you have gained his trust report your findings to me. Headmaster this could prove to be most dangerous. What if I am found out, and he kills me?

Don't get found out! It's as simple as that. You will need to be almost in constant use of your occlumancy. Go and prepare yourself Severus. Make sure that you tell Voldemort that you are one of the most trusted instructors employed at Hogwarts. I am quite sure that he will find you most useful.

Severus went back to his chambers in the dungeons and gazed longingly out his window into the black lake. The Giant squid appeared to be asleep with its entire body encircling around the motionless horse statue. Severus closed his eyes and mentally called out to Esrelda. Esrelda, I might as well be dead. Professor Dumbledore wants me to join Voldemort as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Do you think my occlumancy is strong enough to withstand Voldemort?

Severus I taught you everything I know. If he can't see my thoughts, then his mind reading and leggimancy is no match for you. I trust Dumbledore, Severus. He knows what you are capable of. No matter what you are ordered by Voldemort to do, don't let it change you. I will never give up hope. Try your best to protect my nephew. I won't let you down Esrelda, said Severus as he turned to go.

Knowing that the wizard he once considered to be his friend was definitely a follower of Lord Voldemort, he apperated to the lavish mansion where Lucius Malfoy called home. As he approached the massive front doors he noticed a frightened, and cowardly looking house elf standing on the porch looking around apprehensively. Master has been expecting you sir, said the house elf as he opened the door for Severus. Thank you said, Severus as the house elf took his cloak and hangs it for him.

DOBBY! Screamed Lucius from the dining room. The house elf ran quickly into the dining room and bowed low to his master. Master Snape is here sir. Go and get a bottle for young master Draco, and this time make sure it's not too hot or cold, yelled Lucius as he kicked the cowardly house elf. Lucius smiled warmly at his old friend.

Severus, I am glad you've come. I wanted to talk to you in private before the Dark Lord arrives. Come into my office so we can talk. Severus watched as Lucius lent over and placed a tender kiss on his tiny son's head. He would probably never know the joys of fatherhood thanks to this man and his traitorous ways. He felt a wave of fury come over him as he surveyed this death eater and his family.

Severus followed Lucius into the richly furnished office. Please have a seat old friend said Lucius as he gestured to a comfy looking arm chair by the fireplace. Lucius, let's get one thing clear right now. I am here to speak with the dark lord about joining him. I have no wish to speak with my ex-friend who cost me the witch that I only hours before, married. I don't know if I can ever forgive you.

Lucius bowed his head sadly. Severus, I had no choice. If I refused the dark Lord's order, my family would have been killed. Surely you can understand my reasoning? I told your wife how to break the spell on the amulet. I never wanted to hurt you or her majesty. I beg you to forgive me old friend, said Lucius as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Severus didn't look at Lucius or say anything for a long time. I wondered how she knew about the amulet. If she forgives you then I will as well. Their conversation was drawn to a stop as a soft knock was herd at the door. Come in, called Lucius as he got to his feet. Darling, The Dark Lord is waiting in the sitting room for the two of you, said Narcesa calmly. I'm going to take Draco up to the nursery, she said as she left the room.

Voldemort stood in the middle of the sitting room waiting for the two wizards to enter. So Severus Snape, I see you did not bring your wife with you, he said quietly. I told you that I would return her to her human form if you decided to join me. I never break any promises that I make. Severus hid his thoughts from the dark Lord as he spoke. My wife left me when I told her that I was going to join you. She considers me a traitor, and wants nothing more to do with me.

This is so very sad, said Voldemort shaking his head. Pity she was more beautiful in her human form. It's such a pity she has to remain a virgin for the rest of her life. She would have made a wonderful mother to some very gifted children. Yes, said Severus, as he hid his obvious disgust for the dark wizards comment. It's done and over now my lord.

Well an old life comes to an end, and a new one begins, said Voldemort. If you are ready to join my death eaters tell me what can you do for me. Severus didn't have to think on this long as he and Albus Dumbledore had discussed it thoroughly the day before. I am a very gifted potions brewer. I can brew any potion you may desire for the healing of other death eaters. I also happen to be employed at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry as the head of slytherin house and potions master.

Voldemort looked very interested in what Severus had to say. Humm, this will be most useful Severus. How is your standing with the headmaster? I am one of his most trusted instructors my Lord. That is very good smiled Voldemort . You will be most useful indeed. Raise your left sleeve and present your arm. Severus did as he was told and clenched his teeth as the dark mark burned into his flesh. Lucius will instruct you in the few things that you will need to know. You will be contacted when you are needed. For now return to Hogwarts and keep our meeting secret.

After the Dark Lord left Lucius handed him a dark black cloak that resembled a monks robes. This is the required uniform that you must ware at each meeting that you are called to. They spent the rest of the day together so that Lucius could teach him everything he needed to know. After a long and tiring day Severus chose to sleep instead of joining the Malfoy family for dinner. Even though he had the permission and blessing of Albus Dumbledore and his wife, he still felt like a traitor.

A few weeks later Severus awoke in his bed with a sever burning in his arm. What the hell, he whispered as he grasped his arm in shock. The dark mark was burning excruciatingly and the mark was darker than before. He threw on his cloak and ran out to the apperating point. When he opened his eyes he saw the Dark Lord and the other death eaters standing in Lucius Malfoy's Dinning=g room.

So glad that you could make it Severus said Voldemort silkily. Here's what we are going to do tonight. We must increase our numbers so that our great vision will be achieved. After the meeting was over Severus went outside to get some fresh air. He started to run as fast as he could. He had to warn Professor Dumbledore. He finally ran into Albus Dumbledore in the woods not too far from Godricks Hallow.

Headmaster Voldemort is going to kill the Potters. You have to save them. Thank you for the warning Severus, now go quickly before your absence is noticed. Severus went on recruiting raids as the other death eaters called them. Many whom they came across joined the Dark Lord that night. The ones who refused were tortured and killed. Then they came to the town of Godricks Hallow and started recruiting. Severus healed the death eaters who managed to get themselves injured.

Severus stood outside as Voldemort and the other death eaters burst their way into the home of James and Lilly Potter. He cringed as he heard the screams of James and Lilly. Then he heard the curses and angry shouts of Voldemort suddenly go quiet. He hid as the other death eaters carried out the limp body of Lord Voldemort. He did not move until they apperated. Then once they were gone he ran into the house fearing the worse.

As he entered the house the first thing that he noticed was the lifeless body of James Potter lying on the floor. He ran upstairs and slid down the wall at the sight of his childhood friend Lilly lying dead on the floor with her young son clasped tightly in her arms. For a moment he felt like all hope was lost. He turned to go when he heard a muffled cry come from the blanket in Lilly's arms. How is this possible, he asked himself as he kneeled down to retrieve the softly crying baby from the arms of his dead mother.

He held the softly crying baby closely to his chest and attempted to calm the baby. As he held baby Harry in his arms he couldn't help notice that the child had inherited his mother's green eyes. You are lucky to be alive, we should get you to headmaster Dumbledore. You will not be safe here. He did not feel it safe to apperat with the now sleeping baby Harry in his arms, so he used the flu to go directly to the headmaster's office.

Albus, the auras didn't arrive in time to save the Potters. I had to bring young Harry with me to protect him in case the other death eaters came back. Albus took the sleeping baby from Severus's arms. I will take him to madam Pomfery and get him checked out. You should go now Severus I am quite certain that the Dark Lord will be waiting for you.

*End Flashback*

You know the rest because it was your life, and you lived it, said Severus calmly. Now you know the truth about how I became a death eater and how things led up to what happened to you. I never meant to come off as being a total hard ass but when you go through half of the things that I've seen and been through in my lifetime, you tend to get a bit harsh.

If you will excuse me, I need some time alone, said Severus as he got to his feet. Harry and the others looked after him as he walked back up to the castle. Aunt Esrelda, I didn't mean to upset him. I was just curious, said Harry with his eyes cast down. Don't worry, Harry, he'll be alright. He just never shared that much of his like before. Give him time to himself and I'm sure he'll come around.


	6. Chapter 6 Summer with the Snapes

**A/N This is the last chapter I hope you enjoy my story.**

Headmaster Dumbledore stood behind the podium to make the end of year announcements. For the first time in Hogwarts history, I am sad to say that the only thing that can be awarded this year is the house cup. Also please note that because of the war, you will all have to repeat your current years. For those of you who are confused, this means that it doesn't matter if you are a first year or a seventh year. Next school term you will be in the same year that you were in. The only difference is that you the returning first years will proceed directly to your house tables. There is no need to be resorted.

Miss Granger, your family's memories have been returned to them you will return to them for the summer. The Weasly family home has been repaired so there is no reason to worry about where you are going to live. Now let the end of term feast begin, may you all have wonderful summers.

Harry promised to write to his friends over the summer then ran to join his family at the apperation point. James and Lilly hugged their son warmly then apperated to a white gleaming castle twice the size of Hogwarts. Welcome to Phoenix castle, our family has lived here for generations, announced James proudly. Harry looked around in amazement as he followed his parents around the castle.

Over there is our quiddich field, we can play together anytime you'd like son. Over on the other side is the royal creatures stables. Your aunt has a passion for creatures. Don't get too close to that dome looking building unless you want to be killed by the most deadly dragons ever known to wizarding kind. Your aunt and few others are able to control them. As they continued to walk through the massive castle Harry started to feel like he was finally at home.

The next day Harry was exploring on his own when he ran head long into his uncle Severus. Perhaps your parents should have your vision checked Potter, he said with a smirk on his face. The dungeons are off limits unless you wish me to tooter you in the art of potions brewing. Harry thought for a moment before he answered the grouchy looking man. Now if you excuse me I have to get some ingredients from the green house. Harry watched as his uncle's robes billowed around a corner.

He glanced into a large atrium to find his aunt Esrelda reading under the shade of a cherry tree. As he approached the sweet scent of cherry blossoms surrounded him. She did not look up, but told him to come and sit with her if he liked. Aunt Esrelda, I was thinking that being since I will have to complete my seventh year during next term that perhaps it would be a good idea if I was able to study now. Esrelda looked up from her parchments and smiled Harry I am quite sure that you will do fine in your N.E.W.T's next term, but a bit of tootering is always a good idea. Would you like me to help you? I think uncle Severus will help me prepare for N.E.W.T level potions. Mum said that she will help me with transfiguration, and dad will help me with charms. I was wondering if you could help me with herb ology, and care of magical creatures. I think that can be arraigned, said Esrelda.

Harry enjoyed his summer lessons; however his uncle Snape did not make it easy on him. I expect excellence from you here Potter. If you wish to pass your N.E.W.T. level potions class next year you have to be prepared. I will not tolerate any foolishness. I understand Professor said Harry as he opened his advanced potions textbook. Severus walked over to Harry and took the old potions book from him.

First off Harry, when we are not at Hogwarts you can call me, Uncle Severus. Second off I would like to give you a gift. This outdated version of potions textbook will not help you or anyone else for that matter. I have taken the liberty of having the errors in the potions textbook corrected. I want you to have the first copy of the corrected book. If you are ever going to be able to brew properly you will need correct instruction.

Harry took the book and flipped through it. He noticed a few differences. Now if you are ready Harry, I am going to give you a much needed head start on your N.E.W.T. level assignment for next year. Make sure you pay attention to your book and if you have any questions that refer to potions brewing I will be here. Your N.E.W.T. level potions assignment is to invent your own potion. You will also have to turn in a parchment no less than twenty inches in length disgusting your potion, what it is meant to do, your findings and research, and test results. Do you have any questions for me?

No uncle Severus, Harry said as he opened his book to the index. Harry Spent almost his entire summer working on and researching the ingrediance of his potion. Just when he thought his summer wasn't going to get very interesting, he awoke to the sound of an explosion. It sounded like it came from outside his window. He ran to his window to see what was going on.

Damn you James, are you trying to kill me? He watched in amazement as his father and uncle both ran from the dome shaped building which housed the dragons. A large ominous looking black dragon was quite literally in hot pursuit of the two wizards. It flew close behind them roaring and breathing hot evil looking purple fire. He laughed as his father jumped into a fountain to avoid being burned by the purple flame.

His uncle Severus was the next to jump into the fountain narrowly missing his father's head as he jumped. Damn it James you got us into this what are you going to do about that dragon, screamed Severus as he ducked the dragons sharp claws. I've never worked with dragons, I didn't think- Yeah you didn't think, and that's the problem.

The angry black dragon circled the two wizards and landed on the very top of the fountain snapping it's massive jaws at them. Harry ran down stairs and was stopped by his mother's protective hand. You're not going out there Harry, it's too dangerous. Mom I can help them. I went up against a Hungarian Horn tail in my fourth year. No Harry, I won't let you go out there. That is a night fury. They are very rare, and very deadly.

So we're just going to stand here while it eats dad and uncle Severus? I'll keep them safe run and find your aunt, she's the only one who can get the dragon back under control. Harry ran through the castle screaming his aunts name. She came out of the dungeons with a puzzled look on her face. Harry, have you seen your uncle? Why are you screaming my name? Is something wrong?

She gazed into his eyes as he gasped for air and saw exactly what was going on through his memories and thoughts. Merlin's Beard, how did my night fury get out? She burst into flame and seamed to vanish into thin air. Harry ran back to the front door of the castle and arrived just in time to see the golden flame that was his aunt encircling the fierce dragon.

The flame stopped moving and slowly went out. Esrelda stood in the court yard with her hands on her hips. Ok, you two, which one of you let shadow hunter out of his enclosure? Severus pointed at James and ducked the dragons snapping jaws. James you know how dangerous dragons are. What were you thinking? He wasn't thinking Esrelda. He's trying to get us both killed. He's been poking at that dragon all morning pissing it off. James I should let Shadow hunter roast you, however I don't think my dear sister-in-law would ever forgive me if I did. Consider yourself lucky that I was home and not away at a meeting.

She opened her right hand to reveal a ball of purple flame. The dragon seemed to calm down. It's eyes never left the ball of flame in her hand. She through the purple fire ball up into the air and the dragon leapt for it, and landed in front of her chewing on something. Esrelda reached out one hand and stroked the dragon between its large yellow eyes.

Come now Shadow Hunter, they aren't very tasty. If you go back to your enclosure I will give you a special treat for being such a loyal friend. The dragon turned and followed its mistress back to the dragon shelter. After the dragon was safely back into his enclosure Esrelda turned and glared back at her brother. You could have been killed, worse you could have killed my husband whom has yet to be told the glorious news.

Severus got out of the fountain and cast drying charms on his soggy wet robes and hair. James was just about to get out of the fountain when Severus asked the all-important question. What glorious news do I not know about darling? Esrelda smiled at James and Severus. Well gentlemen, it may interest you to know that I am with child. On hearing this James slipped and fell back into the fountain.

Severus rushed forward and wrapped his wife in a tender embrace. Esrelda are you certain about this? Yes, Severus I am about two months along. I can't get any more certain than this. Lilly did James react like that when you told him about your pregnancy with Harry? Lilly laughed and shook her head. No Esrelda he was worse. He fell off of Searius Blacks Muggle moterbike. Esrelda laughed and allowed Severus to lead her back inside the castle.

Later that night at dinner Harry was at the dinner table reading over his notes that he had taken over the summer for his N.E.W.T. level potions exams. Severus peeked over his shoulder to see what Harry was so engrossed in that he was neglecting his evening meal. You have some very detailed notes there Harry; however your meal is getting cold. There's one more week of summer left and I've not seen you out on the quidich field with your father since the start of summer break. Take some time to enjoy yourself before start of term.

Um, Uncle Severus, I never knew you could be so caring about others. For years I took you as a mean, and hard hearted man. I wish to apologize for that. I also want to thank you for everything that you did for me. If not for you, I would have been killed by Voldemort for sure. Don't mention it Harry, that's what family dose for one another. I hope you do well in your classes next term and I will look forward to attending your graduation.

A week later Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express and waved to his family. He knew that the rest of his life was going to be a truly wonderful thing. Voldemort was gone forever, and the wizarding world was once again at peace. His uncle Professor Severus Snape was a new man. He still was a bit hard on his students because he expected great things from them, but all in all He and Harry got along much better. In March of that year Esrelda gave birth to a daughter which she named Eileen Angela Snape in honor of Severus's mother.

The End.

**I hope that you enjoyed my first story. If you have any comments questions or suggestions please let me know. I enjoyed writting this story and am now working on my second story starring Severus Snape. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
